Panty Pansted
by Woody K
Summary: Ezreal sniffed Ashe's panties and pays the price. Request from ObeliskX.


Ashe caught Ezreal sniffing her panties from yesterday, so she used her ice powers to restrain him and prevent him from running away. She had him stripped down, bound with cuffs made of ice, and pinned to the ground, then put one hand gently on his back and instructed him to bend over and lie down in her lap. Nervously, he did as she said. The feel of her hand sensually caressing his bare bottom instantly seemed to relax him. She said to him, "I'll make you think twice before doing these pervy things. We're going to give you a word you can use to stop things at any time. Usually, the word is something like red, but I think in your case we'll make it...blue. Something more befitting of a soft boy with his little penis locked up. In an icy blue cage."

He heard her chuckle slightly and his heart leapt as she asked him if he understood and he affirmed it. The sweet touching of his behind turned rougher on his response and she blurted, "You have a very spankable ass."

She squeezed it and lightly scraped her nails against his cheeks. It sounded to him almost as if she couldn't control herself. How unlike her, he thought, but he knew what it meant, and near instinctively, he let out little gasps of pleasure for her.

"I caught you red handed with your nose in my underwear, so much misbehavior and I thought, wait until I get my hands on that ass. I'll fucking teach that boy a lesson."

Ashe leaned in next to his ear and he could hear her breathing hard. It brought him to an alertness he wasn't expecting. Like an animal, she seemed to be sniffing him out too, listening to his own breathing. Then she grabbed him by the hair with one hand, and put her other hand underneath his body as she kept his wrists and ankles cuffed with ice, tightly wrapping her claws around his balls as she continued, "The times, many times when you'd look at me and I could see it in your eyes that you wanted to _fuck_ me. Seeing you look me over. Like a piece of meat. Knowing you fantasize about me."

His blood ran cold and he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find words. She squeezed his balls rhythmically and watched him, noticing how he didn't move. Somehow, he felt guilty. Not at thinking things he saw as natural desires, but at being caught. At having his secrets read back to him. She was in his head, he thought, although he did not realize she had gotten in very deeply a while before this.

"I-" Ezreal started to speak until cut off.

"Don't talk. I don't want an apology. I want you to know better than to hide things from me from now on and do naughty things out in the open. I want you to know your place."

He stayed silent, making her say, "Good. I also want you to know that you get punished when you're a naughty boy."

He let out a pleasant sigh as the spanking resumed, this time with much more intensity and precision. One hand pressed down on his back, keeping him firmly in place. The other hand, her spanking hand, delivered blow after blow in reliable succession. His head turned on its side, he could just catch occasional glimpses of her face as she whooped his ass. It was stern and greatly controlled. When she caught him looking, she turned her head to meet his gaze and looked down on him. There was no better way of putting him down. She looked down on him like a parent looking down disapprovingly at a child. Yet, there was a wild joy behind her expression that could only barely be seen. He knew exactly what it meant. It was her look that said, "Oh no, boy, I'm going to fuck YOU."

"Head down," she said, practically confirming his suspicion. Her hand left his back for a moment to turn his face down onto the bed cover.

He closed his eyes as she continued spanking him. At some point later, he couldn't really tell when, she stopped. His eyes flew open as she lifted his bottom half up a little in her lap. A startled and stuttered moan left his mouth as he felt her teeth sink into his cheeks. She nibbled at the handprints she had put on his ass, licked them, kissed them as she moved slowly moving towards his hole as Ashe said, "Relax, I want this ass and I'm gonna have it. All of it, but use your safe word if you need to."

First, she teased his hole with her tongue. Both hands grabbed his butt and held it steady. Oddly, even though he was awkwardly ass up and face down in her lap while still being cuffed, he did feel relaxed. Her hands were wonderful, how they touched and grabbed and smacked him in tune with her teeth and tongue working on his asshole. She forced her tongue deeper into him, digging her nails into his naked bottom at the same time. Oh, how it made him squirm. Ashe began to grunt an extremely primal and sexual noise and it delighted her when his body would twitch, when it would jerk suddenly and tremble in reaction to her. She loved hearing how it aroused Ezreal and the surprised, fun little sounds he would make when she'd pull him back to her, hold him still, and occasionally haul off and whack his butt very hard.

Ezreal was ready, he knew what was probably coming next. As she finished tongue-fucking his ass and started to put him back down in her lap, it only made sense that there was more to follow, she'd just been warming him up, so it shocked her a bit and thrilled her a lot when Ezreal seemed to read the mood in the room and left her lap to get on his knees on the floor in front of her. Gently and submissively, he put his head down between her knees. When she stood up slowly, he raised his head, silently looking up at her as she touched the side of his face and told him to wait where he was.

Minutes passed as he waited and he looked down at himself in chastity and thought to himself, "Is she going to let me out now?"

Maybe he had misunderstood her intentions and she wasn't about to fuck his ass, but he hoped not because he wanted to remain locked up for as long as she pleased. It would mean a lot to her to see what a good boy he could be, then she said, "Turn around."

Wow, he thought to himself. The jeans and t-shirt had come off. She stood before him now in a black lace bra and a pair of tight, black boxer-briefs. Around her crotch was a harness holding a bright red dildo. Her hands were confidently placed on her hips and she asked her target, "Well, what do you think, boy?"

"Uhhh..." Ezreal murmured. He thought of the fantasies he'd had. All the times he imagined getting her nude and having sex with her and how they paled in comparison to seeing her like this. Stunning. Empowered. Unyielding. It felt like a silly and somewhat cliche thought to have, but there it was. It took him off guard so much so that the only actual word he could think to get out was, "Fuck."

It would be an understatement to say Ashe's face lit up with sheer excitement and pleasure at what he said. Though it did confirm everything. With a tiny bounce in her step, she started approaching Ezreal and with a playfulness in her voice, she told him, "Yes, I _am_ going to fuck you."

"Please do."

"First, be good and suck my big cock."

She dangled it in front of his face and he took it into his mouth. He rocked his head back and forth on it, not quite knowing what he was doing. It was a strange sight for him to look up at her. He felt small, smaller than small and very subservient. He imagined how he must appear to her, with that plastic dick shoved down his throat. Frustratingly, it was a little embarrassing and that made it all the hotter. His pulse really quickened when he noticed her stick her jaw out, watching him from above, and she exhaled a sharp, loud, and erotic breath. However he must've looked to her, she clearly loved the picture. She reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pushing his head onto her cock. He could see the muscle in her arm as she did so, and he noticed her clenching her teeth. Timidly, he put his hands on her waist and sucked faster. Funny how lucky he felt that she allowed him that. She growled aggressively, "That's right. Take that dick. It's more of a dick than that little thing you've got caged between your legs."

Ezreal moaned and he turned his face towards her stomach until her hand yanked him back as she ordered, "No! You look at me while you service my cock."

He was happy to oblige, as his eyes met hers as she teased, "Just you wait. In a bit, I'm gonna fuck that cute ass of yours because it ain't just spankable, it's fuckable, too! You want that, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, Mistress, you mean."

"Yes, Mistress!"

Calling her by that stirred something in him.

His mind repeated, "She's a Mistress. She's not just bossy. She's a Mistress. My Mistress? It is a nice thought."

Thunder rumbled above the house when Ashe teased, "I was never going to let you fuck me tonight. Especially after you buried your nose in my undergarments."

She threw her head back in a wild laugh. It sent a chill through him and for a brief second, he paused. A knowing glance from her quickly put him back into action, though his mouth was getting tired, Ashe added, "You let me reach on down and grab you. Take all of you in my hand and tease you. I loved that - the intimacy of it, the way it must've made you feel. How you stayed small for me."

In his eyes, she could see a powerful, indescribable mix of emotions welling up. Her hand had loosened its grip on his hair and was now affectionately petting him as she continued, "Besides, you belong on your knees. It really makes you look sexy."

Pulling her cock back from his lips, she waited for a moment, still touching his hair and looking down peacefully at him. Then she ordered him onto the bed. Anxiously, he took his place, ass up and face down, as she prepared the lube. He could hear sounds behind him, but could see none of it. The air was cool against his bare body, and for some reason his butt seemed extra cold and exposed at the height it was raised. It felt like he was presenting himself for her, like some kind of animal, or a devotee of some fierce deity. Ashe asked sensually, "Does my boy want his Mistress' cock?"

There it was. She was his Mistress, he was her boy.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Of course you do."

Slowly she pushed her cock into him, until he could feel her waist pressing up against his ass. He gasped and she moaned happily, "You should see how it looks from here, I got to watch your ass just take it aaaaall in. Can you feel how big it is?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"It's bigger than your little penis, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"What's that, I couldn't hear you?"

"Yes, Mistress, it is."

"What is? You have to tell me."

"Fuck, your cock is bigger, Mistress."

"That's right, we had to lock yours up, remember? How's it feel down there, dangling uselessly between your legs?"

"Useless, Ma'am."

"I bet. Good thing I'm in charge and I have a cock that isn't useless, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Are you ready for Mistress to show you how a real cock fucks you?"

"Yes, please, Mistress!"

She took hold of both cheeks with her hands and started picking up speed. The pain he'd felt at first began to subside more now, and the enjoyable feeling became increasingly pleasant. He could feel her body bumping against his, her cock going in and out, stretching his hole with each motion. Looking down on things, she watched closely to make sure and get deep inside him, and to pull back just enough not to slip out. Her concentration made her quiet until Joseph's gasping and moaning got louder. With the rising volume of her boy's cries, she would thrust harder and move quicker. It aroused her so much that after a few minutes, she couldn't resist joining in. What started as heavy breathing transformed into a low growl, followed by grunting that became chuckling. She pounded his ass good, then slowed down to really shove on into him, pushing his cheeks apart as wide as she could and leaning forward to bring her chest down on top of his back. As she did this, she put her head near where he could see, and turned his head to meet hers, asking, "Do you like my cock, boy?"

His eyes widened and she could hear short little startled gasps from him and he said, "Fuck yes. I love your cock."

Immediately, she reared back on her feet and whacked his ass hard, before resuming the pounding, yelling, "Yes, MISTRESS."

"Yes, Mistress!"

Grabbing his hair forced him onto all fours on the bed. She liked to do this, it seemed to him. Whenever she did, he would feel his little locked penis flapping around helplessly. As she let go of his hair, he put his head down and momentarily thought to look underneath him. Seeing himself caged caused a frighteningly exciting feeling as he felt her railing his ass with her dick. Behind his legs, he could see her body colliding with his as thunder roared in the distance outside. Ashe grabbed his ass as she teased, "You take that cock like such a good boy and you've needed a good ass fucking for a long time."

"I have?"

"Oh, absolutely, now you know damn well who's in charge and who does the fucking around here, don't you?"

When he didn't quickly answer, she leaned in and met his gaze again. Thrusting hard, she forced her cock in and held it there. He opened his mouth and his eyebrows twitched in reaction as she asked again, "Don't. You?!"

"Yes, Ma'am! Yes, Mistress, I know. I know."

Pleased with his reply, she shoved his head face down onto the covers and went back to pounding him. She was right, he thought. He had no doubts about who belonged in charge. After some time, Ashe decided he had had enough for the night. It was getting late and he needed to return home, too. She pulled out of his little hole, letting him collapse onto the bed and rest as she went to clean and remove her strap-on. He laid there somewhere between conscious and unconscious, thinking of her. Feeling used, dominated and tamed. His emotions danced internally, and shame and guilt and other ones started to twist his mind.

Then she came back and laid down with him, she touched his back tenderly and kissed his head. To his surprise, she turned him over and climbed on top of him. It was a wicked tease, but she brushed his hair aside and passionately locked lips with him. The storm inside him died down. She sat up and unlocked his cage. He turned over on his side, and she squeezed in behind him. A hand ran up his leg and found its way to his balls. He sighed comfortably and she kissed his shoulder. The hand moved on to his penis. It stayed soft at first, then grew and stiffened as she closed her hand around it. He found himself rock hard as she held him. The way she was holding him told him she wasn't trying to get him erect, let alone to get him to cum. It was a possessive grip. Her way of reminding him that he was hers, whether in chastity or not. He moaned affirmatively as Ashe said, "Good boy."

She pressed against him and kissed his lips assertively. A silent moment passed between them as they exchanged glances. One might imagine they were trying to figure each other out, as if they saw the other person in a new light now, but the pause was broken before it could linger too long. Ashe said with a smile, "Now get the fuck out of here and don't peek in my drawers again."


End file.
